


Home

by Fandom_Stuff



Series: Suptober20 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Cars, Prompt Fic, The Impala - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Stuff/pseuds/Fandom_Stuff
Summary: This ficlet was written for the prompt ‘Home’  as a part of Suptober20 onTumblr
Series: Suptober20 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953955
Kudos: 3





	Home

Dean loved the concept of home, but he also hated it. He loved it because of what it represented: safety, security, love, and family; but he hated it because he’d never had one. Of course he considered the bunker home now, but it was more of a crash pad, somewhere familiar to sleep in between hunts. He’d come to the understanding that home wasn’t something that was tangible, home was people. Wherever Sam was, wherever Cas was, that was home. 

The Impala was the only exception. He never felt more at home, at peace, than when he was behind the wheel of his beloved car; driving on the open road, with Zeppelin blaring through the speakers and Sam rolling his eyes in the passenger seat. His car was the one place where he could retreat to gather his thoughts, where he could have one night stands that didn’t have to mean anything, where he and Sam could sit on the hood and look up at the stars as they shared a six pack between them. The Impala was where he could build good memories in between all the bad. 

And he’d rebuilt her more times than anyone should have to rebuild a car, but he was happy to do it. It was therapeutic. He was never going to give up on her, there was too much to be preserved. She meant so much more to him than just a set of wheels that carried him from place to place. She represented his childhood, or the lack of it, and she was always going to be more than ‘just a car’. 

God, how many times had he heard those words. 

_ It’s just a car, Dean.  _

_ It’s just a car, why do you care so much? _

Because Baby is  _ not  _ just a car. 

Sam never understood his fixation over the Impala, he loved her, sure, she meant a lot to him too, but Sam didn’t have the experience of working under her hood for hours on end in sweltering heat and the bitter cold, barely able to hold a wrench in numb hands. Dean still remembered the first time John had approached him, only seven years old, and told him that it was time he learned about the car.

He remembered John stepping back and letting Dean get his hands dirty, and after every day, he’d have grease staining his fingers and cheeks, and his head would be littered with small bumps from standing up too quickly under the open hood; but there was always a smile on his face. 

Those were the good days with John Winchester. The days where he and Dean spent the day fixing up the Impala, slugging beers (that Dean was too young to be drinking), just spending time together. They were the days Dean missed, but they were also days that he would always look back on fondly.

So, yeah, she wasn’t just a car. She was home, and Dean wouldn’t have it any other way. 


End file.
